Welcome To My Life
by WhoIsCarlyTorres
Summary: Sydney Gray, her brothers were 'Connect 3' and next to them she seemed like a complete failure. Especially to her parents. R&R.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my life

Small 15 year old, Sydney Gray, cautiously stepped out from her room as her mother called for her. She always seemed to get in trouble, but for what? She was far from perfect from what her parents told her. She wasn't like her brothers, talented, famous, international sensations. Yeah, her brothers were 'Connect 3' and next to them she seemed like a complete failure. She looked around the house and saw many pictures of Jason, Shane and Nate. Not even one of her. That tore up her heart, thinking that her parents didn't even love her.

Her brothers did though, they loved having Sydney as their little sister. Especially Shane, they weren't just siblings, they were best friends. But Sydney knew that it was them that made her seem like trash to her parents, because she wasn't a performer like them.

"Sydney!" Her mother called again, she trudged down the stairs and into the hall where she saw her family. "We're going out. Should be back around, 7."

Sydney nodded and tugged at her dark, straight hair which ended just above her shoulders. They normally went out on family days without her. On the odd occasion, she would come with them but that was very rare. "Wait, isn't Sydney coming?" Shane asked.

"No." Their father said. "She has chores to do, which should be done when we get back, right?"

Sydney nodded again. "Use your words." Her mother warned.

"Yes, they will." She choked out. "Good. Let's go." They exited the house, Shane throwing Sydney a confused look as they left. Shane was catching on about how they treated Sydney. Nate and Jason, seemed oblivious to it though.

Sydney watched out of the window as they drove away, she grabbed her old sneakers and slipped them on her feet. She quickly exited out of the back door, heading down to the beach. She loved it there, it was a way to escape. She lay down on the sand and listened to the waves crashing. The seagulls squawking. The wind blowing. When she came down here, her problems seemed to go away. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was fast asleep on the soft yellow sand.

Sydney woke up as a football hit her in the stomach. Her eyes flew open and a young boy came and shyly took the ball back. She stood up and shook the sand out of her hair. As she brushed the sand off of her, the time on the watch caught her attention. It was quarter past seven. Had she really been asleep for that long. She ran towards the house but as she went to come up the small wooden steps she saw Shane. "What are you doing down here?"

She shrugged and pushed past him. They walked up and enter the house through the back door. "Where were you?!" Her mother yelled. "You had chores to do and you did none!"

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." Sydney tried.

Her father got up and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her up to her small sized bedroom. "Stay in here until further notice." He told her. "And no more phone!" He snatched her old bashed up phone and through it against the wall, smashing completely, it didn't stand a chance. He slammed the door shut, leaving Sydney alone. She cleaned up all the shattered pieces of her phone and sat down on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest. She grabbed her small stereo and pressed play. She kept the music low, in fear that they would take it away.

Tears slid down her face and she sang softly along with the music. _"No you don't know what it's like, Welcome to my life."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: What did you think? I will continue with this but it wont be updated as much as 'A New Life'. - Keep in mind this will also be a short story. (Based on the song: Welcome To My Life – Simple Plan.)**

**I had a dream about this last night and thought the idea was good. Review please. **

**(I'm thinking about making a video for this so keep checking my profile for a link!)**


	2. How Does It Feel

Chapter 1: How Does It Feel.

"_I am young and I am free,  
But I get tired and I get weak."_

Her mum placed a plate of food down in front of them. "Thanks." Nate said, which Jason and Shane backed up. Sydney, afraid of saying anything, picked up her fork and went to start eating. "Sydney?" She looked up at her father. "You're mother spend her time cooking this dinner for you and you're not going to thank her?!" Sydney swallowed and thanked her mum quietly. "Worthless child." Her father muttered. Sydney looked down at her plate ashamed of herself. Would she ever be good enough for her parents? Shane looked across the table at her, his eyes full of concern. She looked torn, hurt, lost. It broke his heart to see his little baby sister like this. He watched as she took slow bites of her food and almost forcing herself to swallow it.

"Sydney, do the dishes." Her mother instructed her after they had finished the dinner, Sydney nodded shyly and picked up her plate. Shane hopped to feet. "I'll help."

"No." His father said. "We asked Sydney." Shane slowly sat back down in his chair as Sydney picked up all the plates. She dropped a fork on the table and her parent's groaned and scowled at her. "Useless." She quickly picked it up and hurried into the kitchen. Shane felt helpless, he couldn't stop this. He just watched her slowly crumble away.

**- **

"Sydney, get in." Her father spat as they got onto the jet. Her brothers had got a role in a film called 'Camp Rock'. So they were flying to the set today, Shane was especially excited as he had the lead role. Sydney on the other hand, was happy for her brothers but inside she was screaming, she wasn't a people's person. In fact, she only felt normal when she was around her big brother Shane. Sydney sat down by the window and stared out of it, she could see the ocean. She loved the ocean, there was something special about it. The way the sun tinkled on it? The salty smell? "Hey Syd." Shane said as he sat in the seat next to her, ready for take off. She smiled politely at him and continued to stare at the ocean. "What is with you and the ocean?" He asked doing up his seatbelt, she shrugged her gaze not moving. He laughed and the pilot informed them that he was about to take off. She watched as her view from the ocean was taken away and was replaced by clouds and a bird's eye view of America. When they were airborne they were allowed to take off their seat belts and get up. Shane got out his guitar and strummed at it. Sydney turned around a watched him play, he stop and lifted the guitar up to her. She shook her head furiously, "Come on, Sydney. Give it a try."

She turned around to face the window again but he grabbed her shoulder and brought her back round to face him. "Please..."He begged, she shook her head again. "No, Shane. I can't."

"Why not? I'll teach you."

She shot him a look which read 'You know why.' and Shane sighed. "Yeah, I know you're dyslexic and stuff but you can't let that stop you." She rolled her eyes and face the window again. "Syd." He said, trying to get her attention. "Sydney." She ignored him. "Hello, Sydney?"

"Sydney, don't ignore your brother. That's rude." Her mother told her and she turned faced Shane. "Oh. No, I was just... It wasn't important."

"See what you did?" She said to Sydney, disapprovingly. Shane tried to defend her, not wanting to be the reason why she got told off. "It's not her fault. I was just.... nothing." Sydney pulled up her hood and rested her head against the window as she watched the world pass her by. Shane couldn't help but feel that he was the reason why she was being slowly destroyed.

**-**

Nate stifled a laugh as Sydney twitched in her sleep from the feather he was tickling her with. They were currently in a car on their way to the set. Sydney had fallen asleep and her brothers were annoying her. Nate tickled her ear with the feather and she slapped him in her sleep by accident. Shane and Jason burst out laughing which woke Sydney up. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing." They said in unison before giggling. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window, they had reached a forest looking place and Sydney gathered they were near the set. A few minutes later the car stopped and Sydney was told to get the bags out of the trunk. As Shane, Jason and Nate walked in they saw Mitchie, they had met her at some other events and shows. "Hey guys!" She said hugging each one of them. "I can't believe we're actually going to be filming together!" She squealed and they laughed at her. Sydney came through the door, carrying most of the suitcases and bags, except hers. "Who's that?" Mitchie asked as she studied the dark haired teen. Shane turned around and saw Sydney. "That's our sister."

"You guys have a sister?" Mitchie asked. They nodded in response. Mitchie, not wanting to seem rude, followed the 15 year old as she went out to get her bag. She reached into the car and pulled it out before coming face to face with Mitchie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Mitchie." She said sticking out her hand. Sydney smiled shyly and shook her hand. "Sydney."

"That's an awesome name. Here let me help." Mitchie said taking her duffel bag. "No that's OK-" She took it back off of Mitchie and walked into the room where the others were. "Sydney, take these to our rooms." Her mother said handing her the keys. Sydney nodded and dragged the bags away. "She looks like she needs some help." Mitchie said and was about to go and help her but was stopped by Shane. "Don't." He sighed, knowing that if they did help it would be worst on Sydney.

The director came in and started to talk to the boys about the movie and there roles, they were really happy about this but Shane's smiled kept fading every time he saw or thought of Sydney. Sydney reappeared after putting the bags in their rooms. She discovered that there was 3 rooms, two with a double bed and one with two singles. In one of the double bed rooms there was a sofa bed, she came to a conclusion that was her bed for the next few months. She sat in the corner of the room, biting her nails and watched as her brothers carried on with their happy, wonderful lives while hers was on a permanent standstill, because there was no way forward.

"Tell me about your sister." Mitchie asked as she sat down next to Shane. "Well, she's 15. She's very shy and timid. She has dyslexia and that's pretty much it."

"Aww... She seems sweet." Mitchie commented. "She is." Shane said looking over at his little sister. "She's an awesome person, she just doesn't get to show it." Mitchie smiled and placed her arm on Shane's shoulder.

**-**

"Sydney. We need you to go get the boy's breakfast. So, Hurry." Sydney waited for her mum to walk away before grabbing some clothes and running to the bathroom. After getting washed and dressed, she headed to the cafeteria and picked up a tray with 3 plates. "Hungry much?" She looked up and saw Mitchie standing over her grinning. "Nah, it's for my brothers." Sydney said placing scrambled eggs on each plate.

Mitchie shot her a confused look. "What about you?"

"I'm not allowed, until my mum and dad get here." She placed some bacon on the plates and walked over to a table. Mitchie could sense something was up with Sydney. She looked at the way she was dressed, she had a black tee on with a white long sleeved top on underneath. Which was strange because it was really hot. "Aren't you hot?" She asked, Sydney face dropped and she placed her arms underneath the table. "N-no, I'm fin-ne." She stuttered.

"Really? Come on you must be a little bit warm. I know I am." She said pointing to her outfit which consisted of shorts and t shirt. "You look warm." Mitchie said and grabbed her arm, rolling her sleeves up which revealed lots of cuts across her wrist. Mitchie was gob smacked, she didn't know what to do or say.

Sydney pulled her arm away from Mitchie's grip and tugged down her sleeves. "I'm fine, just leave me alone." She whispered before turning away and biting her nails. Mitchie stepped back, dumbfounded by what she had just discovered. Just then Shane, Nate and Jason came into the room and walked over to Sydney. She decided to keep her mouth shut for now, because she wasn't sure if it would be worst if she told. Shane looked down at his place which had eggs on it. He hated eggs.... but he would do anything to keep his sister out of trouble.

"_How does it feel  
To be different from me?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: What do you think? I had some ideas of what I was going to do for this chapter but the rest was totally unplanned, so sorry if it's a bit suck-ish.... REVIEW! (A new life chapter is nearly done.)**

**(Video coming soon, check my profile!)**

**Song: How does it feel – Avril Lavigne. **


	3. Numb

Chapter 2: Numb

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_

Sydney walked around, taking in the fresh air. She sat down at a tree and rolled up her sleeves to study her cuts. They looked deep and painful, but they felt right, like they belonged there. She traced them with her fingers, wincing as she felt them, then tugged her sleeves down before heading back into the set. Catching the eye of Mitchie who's eyes followed her as she walked across the room and sat down in the corner. She had to tell Shane, she couldn't let this continue. "Shane?" She called, he looked over at her and she waved him over. "What's up?"

"Shane, your sister... What's wrong with her?" Shane looked over at Sydney and his eyes turned into a sorrow look. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Mitchie sighed. "This morning at breakfast, I saw her wrists."

"What do mean, Mitchie?" She looked down but Shane was getting worried. "Shane, her wrists..."

"Goddamnit Mitchie! Just tell me!" Mitchie didn't even know her but she felt like crying, Sydney looked so torn, lost and unhappy. It was a sight to make anyone cry. "She... She..."

It finally clicked in Shane's brain, what she had done. "She didn't..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, like Mitchie. "...did she?" Mitchie nodded and watched as Shane's face became colourless. He looked almost.... angry? He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He wanted to just talk to Sydney, not get mad or upset, just talk. He walked over to her and sat down on the table. "You really should stop biting your nails. There's not going to be any left at that rate." He joked, She flashed him a weak, fake smile. "What's the matter?" He asked, trying to get her to tell him.

"Nothing." He grabbed her wrist and she winced in pain but Shane didn't notice. "Syd, you can tell me anything."

She wiggled her wrist out of this grip and held it from the pain. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Shane said. "I am."

He pulled up her sleeve and looked at her. Her gaze shifted to Mitchie's. She looked at her before bolting to the door. "Sydney!" He called out as she ran.

-

"Sydney get here now." Her mother called, Sydney sheepishly walked over to them. Her mum showed her a magazine article which read: _Connect 3's Sister, Sydney Gray has reportedly cut herself in a form of self harm. The reporter on the set of the movie 'Camp Rock' overheard the two main stars, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres talking about it. Mitchie was reportedly telling Shane that she saw Sydney's cuts this morning and Shane didn't look happy._

Sydney stopped reading and looked at her parents, who's faces were furious. "Why would do such a thing? Do you know how much bad press this is giving your brothers?" Sydney stuttered as she went to defend herself. "Go. You absolutely worthless. You were not the daughter I wanted. GO! _Now_." Her father ordered her out of the room and she scattered down the hallway. She bumped into Shane. "What did they say about the magazines?"

"Nothing."

Shane grabbed her shoulder as she tried to get pass him. "They said nothing about their daughter, self harming? I find that hard to believe."

"No, they said that I was giving you bad press." She choked out. "And now, I've been told to go. So, thank you Shane. Thanks a lot." She sobbed before storming away. Shane turned and watched her go, he wanted to help but every time he did, it seemed to make it worst.

"Sydney!" She turned around to see Mitchie. "Go away!" Sydney screamed, Mitchie stopped and kept her distance. "Just leave me alone! You had to go and open you're big mouth and tell the whole world. And now look what happened, I hate my life OK? And you just made it ten times worst." She screamed, tears racing down her face. Her eyes were raw red and skin was pale. A sob escaped her throat and that was her queue to go, she went into her room and grabbed a few things before sneaking out the back of set. No one saw as ran, ran for her life. She was a failure. The words her father had just said echoed through her head.

_You're useless._

_You're not the daughter I wanted._

_Go... _Go where? Anyway far away from here. That's what Sydney was thinking.

"_And every second I waste is more than I can take."_

_- - - -_

Sorry it's so short, I thought it would be better to end it here.

Review please.

Song: Numb – Linkin Park


	4. Because Of You

Chapter 3: Because of you.

"_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me."_

She had been walking for hours and was completely lost. Sydney looked around and she had no clue where she was. In a way, she was happy she was lost. When she was around them, she felt empty and unloved. Shane was her best friend but it was his fault she was like this, and Nate's, and Jason's. Her perfect brothers, with their perfect lives. She kicked a stone in anger and watched as it scattered across the road. Sydney sat down on the curb and let the tears fall, she would never be like her brothers, she would never be loved by her parent's like her brothers are loved by them. As she sobbed into her knees, she heard footsteps approaching her, she looked up and saw a little old woman walking up to her. "Hi there. You lost?"

Sydney just looked at her with no expression on her face. "What's your name?" She asked reaching out to touch her on the shoulder. Sydney flinched back, grabbing her bag and hugging it. "It's OK, I wont hurt you." The woman croaked. Sydney swallowed hard, since when did she become this afraid of people? "What's your name honey?"

Sydney sat there frozen not knowing what to do. "I'm Susan." Susan kept on talking to Sydney, trying to get her to talk but Sydney wasn't doing anything. She couldn't trust her, she didn't trust anyone. She sat there on the grass and tried to read Susan's face. Susan reached out to grab Sydney's arm but that was it. She got up quickly and ran away from the lady who was left confused. She looked over her shoulder and Susan had tilted her head to the side, wondering what she did wrong. Nothing, she did nothing. It was Sydney who was in the wrong, she was afraid of them. Even though they did nothing wrong.

Sydney stopped when she found a pay phone, she quickly went into the telephone box and dug around her pockets for some money. She placed the coins in the phone as she pressed the numbers gently, hoping Shane would pick up and not be filming. "Please be, Shane." She muttered as she heard the phone clink meaning someone had picked up. "Hello?" The voice was not Shane's. It was her mum's, she froze. She didn't know what to say, if at all. "Hello?" She said again.

Sydney still didn't speak. Her mum groaned and slammed the phone down. Sydney did the same thing, she lent on the side of the phone box and ran her hand through her dark matted hair. Why did her life have to be this way?

After walking more and more, Sydney had found a deserted run down town. "Hey baby. I can give you a good time." A tall man said licking his lips and looking Sydney up and down. She felt sick, he was at least in his 30s. She continued to walk but the guy kept following her. "Come on, toots." Sydney looked down and walked faster by the man caught up with her and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her round to face him. "Are you going to work with me here? Or are we doing it the hard way." He asked, a twisted smile on his face. Sydney started to tremble and tried to wiggle her hand free. "Guess it's the hard way." He smirked.

Sydney wished her Shane was here, he would punch this guy in the face and tell him where to go. The man to grope at Sydney and she was petrified. Just then a siren blared out into the town and man dropped his grip from around Sydney and ran off into the alleyways. The cop car pulled up next to Sydney who was still shaking, "Hey sweetie. You OK?" A female officer said getting out of the car. Sydney started to quickly walk again but the woman caught up with her. _Why wont everyone leave me alone?!_ She screamed inside her head. "How old are you?"

"15." Sydney mumbled. "Where's you parents?" She asked, Sydney looked back then at the officer again before shrugging.

"Do you live round here?" She shook her head, no. "We can take you home, Hun. OK?" Sydney didn't have a say in this the woman whisked her away into the back of the car. "Hey, you're Connect 3's sister aren't you?" The male officer asked, Sydney didn't reply. "Yeah, you were on the news this morning. I know where the set is don't worry, my daughter loves them." _Of course she loves them. Everyone loves them. My parents love them, more than me. I can see why though. _She thought bitterly before resting her head on the window. "What's your name darling?"

"Sydney."

The woman turned to face her. "Sydney what?"

"Gray." She growled, _Gray. Nate __Gray__. Jason __Gray__. Shane __Gray__. Sydney __Gray__. No, I'm not a Gray. 'Gray's are musical. Gray's are talented. Gray's are perfect.'_ She thought remembering what her father said to her once. She shut her eyes to stop tears from spilling out. She was going back. Back to her family, who she hated. She was tempted to tell the police to not take her back there, but she couldn't. They would make a big deal out of it, get all the social services involved, it would ruin her brothers 'image' – which was the least of her worries - and then her parents would hate her even more. She couldn't do that. This was the end of the road.

"_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty.  
Because of you, I am afraid."_

_- - - -_

Sorry it's so short and took so long.

Review please.

Song: Because Of You – Kelly Clarkson


	5. Anxiety

Chapter 4: Anxiety.

"_My head keeps running away my brother  
The only thing making me stay my brother." _

"Thank you officer." She said gratefully but as soon as she closed the door, she turned and looked at Sydney, her eyes filled with anger. Sydney's eyes were blurred, she shivered with fear. She could hear her mother shouted with fury but it was all an echo to her. She felt disembodied, like she wasn't there. She was far far way. Until a hand collided to her cheek with much force, a sickening slap echoed in the room and it took Sydney a while to realize that she had just been slapped. Full on. She looked up at the mother whose eye's were wide with anger.

"Are you even listening to me?" She yelled. Sydney opened her mouth to speak but the words got stuck in her throat. Her mum let out a grunt and grabbed her forcefully by the arm dragging her out of the room. Her nails dung deep into Sydney's arm and her grasp was tight putting pressure on the sensitive slits on her wrists.

Shane stood awkwardly in the hallway as his mother pushed past him, pulling Sydney along. He's eyes began to fill with tears. Sydney was back, but nothing had changed. He followed them closely behind. "Mum?" He choked out. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

She stopped outside a room and pushed Sydney in there quickly. "Don't leave this room, you hear me?" She growled and Sydney nodded – her eyes met Shane's but the door slammed shut cutting them off.

"Shane, sweetie." She wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders and led him back down the hallway. "She's being irresponsible. She's just going to sit in there and think about what she's done, OK? You don't need to worry." Shane blinked back his tears and nodded. "You just focus on the next scene and get some rest. OK?" She kissed his forehead and left him with his wondering naïve thoughts.

As the months of filming went on, he saw less and less of Sydney and when he did see her, she looked pale – paler than normal. She gave him a reassuring smile and told him 'Well done' and told him he was doing a good job on the film. But their conversations never lasted more than a few seconds; minutes at the most, she was dragged away but their mother. She told Shane she didn't want her effecting his acting – she was a 'bad influence'.

Sydney sat in her 'room' – it was a _tiny _room off the side of her parents'. She felt like she was going insane, sitting in that room. There was swirly patterns on the ceiling, and that's all she could do when she was sitting there, She just looked at the patterns. They danced along the ceiling, swirling and twirling around, She felt like they were watching her. She could see pictures, people and animals in the ceiling. She squeezed her eyes shut – she was going crazy. There was no pictures in the swirls but when she opened her eyes they were still there. Her eyes searched the ceiling, her neck was aching from looking up. "No. Stop it." She muttered and buried her face into her hands. After a few seconds she looked back up and she couldn't see anything. Sydney rubbed her eyes, where did they go? She then laughed at herself. _Don't be silly._ She told herself over and over again. She had to get out of this room.

"Shane?" He looked up and saw Mitchie standing over him.

"Yes?"

She sighed and sat down next to him. "What's going on?" She whispered. "And don't say nothing but I _know _it's something. No offense but you were terrible on set today." She laughed and Shane twitched a small smile.

"There's a start." She said taking Shane's hand. "Come on.. tell me."

He bit his lip. "It's as easy as you think." He sighed and looked around at the people sitting around. "I'll tell you but not here."

Mitchie stood up and pulled him away – to her room on set. No one was around so his secrets where safe. He suddenly started blurting out things about his sister, his career, his parents, his brothers, his life – how everything went from perfect to terrible. He said how his parents got too caught up in his fame and because Sydney wasn't like that, they didn't care about her. By the end of his rambling, he opened his eyes (he didn't even knew he had closed them). He waited for Mitchie's response. She suddenly pulled him into a hug, "That's terrible, I'm so sorry." She whispered. He melted into her arms and let her soft touch, calm him down. "Shane – I don't know what to say.... Why don't you report it or something?"

"No! I can't could you imagine how much worse that would make it? All the newspapers and the magazines will be reporting on it... I just don't know what to do."

His eyes connected with hers for a moment and there was something there. They didn't know whether it was the situation or because each day they were becoming closing and closing. They sat still momentarily but Mitchie soon broke it. "It'll be fine, Shane. I promise."

He smiled at her and after a few more moments of silence he said. "Only a few more weeks of filming."

She grinned at him. "Can't wait, maybe afterwards – we can hang out?"

He nodded. "Totally... and what I told you before-"

"It's safe with me."

"_Everywhere I turn its a dead end in front of me  
With nowhere to go, gotta shake this anxiety."_

**---**

Yes, I know. I'm a bad author.

But I'm back now and keep in mind there is only a few chapters left.

Not because I'm getting bored of this but I said from the start that it's going to be a short story.

Review. Thanks x

Song: Anxiety – Black Eyed Peas

Give me song suggestions please :)


	6. Topics

Chapter 5: Topics

"_If we would have known  
We surely would have solved it."_

"Hey, Syd. You happy to be home?" Nate asked, as they pulled up in the driveway. She didn't answer, she just smiled softly at him. As they all climbed out of the car, Sydney hesitantly got out of the back.

"Sydney – bags." Her father demanded as they all enter the house, except Sydney and Shane. She rolled her eyes at her dad an opened up the boot, Shane followed closely behind.

"Shane, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping out." He took and bag out which Sydney quickly snatched off of him. "Don't."

He went to protest but stopped and just took another bag out of the car. "Shane." She warned but he ignored her and carried the bag into the house – Sydney close behind. When Shane placed the bags on the floor by the stairs, it made his father's eyes. "Shane? What are you doing?"

"Helping." He answered simply. Sydney swallowed hard and dropped the bags next to the one that Shane placed down.

"But we asked Sydney. You've been working hard the past 6 months, She's be doing nothing."

Shane laughed bitterly and soon his mother was by their father's side. "She's been doing more than I have my whole life."

"Shane, darling. What's gotten into you?" His mother asked softly. He didn't answer but as Sydney discreetly tired to exit but was catch swiftly by her father. "Has she been feeding you these lies?"

"They're not lies." He was being so stubborn and Sydney wished he would stop but he carried out – his mouth running wild. "You guys are horrible."

His parents flinched at his words, they adored Shane, he was a honour to them but now Sydney had changed that. "Sydney. What have been telling your bro-Shane? You're lying. You're just jealous because he's got talent and you're useless."

"That's not true." Sydney choked out, whoa, where did that come from? But as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them straight away. She was grabbed forcefully by the arm and pushed up the stairs. "You _are_ useless. You should accept that!" He growled and shoved her into her room, she landed on the floor with a thud. Her father looked around for something, almost revenge for ruining his relationship with Shane. He saw the CD player that Sydney cherished. He grabbed it off the shelf and she suddenly bolted up to her feet. "No, you can't."

He glared at her and dropped the CD player to the floor with so much force it shattered into pieces. Sydney flinched and her eyes began to water – this was all Shane's fault.

Shane stood downstairs with his mother as he heard the sound of smashing, what had he done? He had to urge to run upstairs but he couldn't, his legs would let him. He could feel his mum watching him, her eyes pierced through his skin. He slowly faced her, "Shane, let us handle it, OK?" Her tone was so patronizing but once again, Shane was too naïve and fell for it.

About three hours later, Sydney was still in the same position. She sat with her back to the door, rocking gently – her thoughts were suffocating her. Was it worth it any more? No. Her eyes flickered up to her desk. She stumbled to her feet, she felt light-headed. She fumbled around for a pen and a old piece of paper and scribbled down all her feelings. She poured her heart and soul into a space of one sheet of paper. When she was done, she left it on her bed and exited her room. Not caring who saw; not caring who heard. She stumbled down the stairs and out of the back door, passing Jason, who looked at her a shrugged. She stormed across the decking and down the wooden creaky steps which lead to the beach. The beach was magical, the beach could take the pain away. She crossed across the soft yellow sand and stopped right next to the water, it swept across the sand and soaked her shoes.

She took one step in.

Two Steps in.

Three Steps.

Four.

He slowly entered Sydney's room – it was empty. He looked around confused, where did she go? A letter placed on the pillow of Sydney's bed caught his attention. It couldn't be what he thought it was. He picked up the letter and looked at her writing – ignoring the spelling mistakes.

_Shane,_

_Of course you would be the one to find this. I know._

_You're the only one who cares about me._

_I know, you tried to help me, stand up for me but,_

_it would never work Shane._

_They brainwashed you, though you may not believe it._

_They turned you into a naïve little boy even though you may be seventeen._

_I've gotten to the stage where, I don't what's the point any more._

_It's leading nowhere, so I feel like it's better to just end it now._

_I know, I've let you down._

_And about what happened a few hours ago._

_It wasn't your fault._

_Good luck with the career and future. I knew you would make it big._

_Right from when were kids. You sure were talented._

_I've gone now, to the only place I know where it can all go away._

_Syd._

Shane's eyes blurred up. It was a suicide note. He's breath got caught in his throat, he had to stop her. _I've gone now, to the only place I know where it can all go away._ "The ocean." He whispered to no one. He ran over to the window searching desperately for his darked haired sister. He blinked rapidly – trying to clear his vision. Then in the distance he saw her – her messy black hair was about the only thing that stood out to him. He dropped the letter and ran for _her_ life. "Whoa, Shane? Where's the emergency?" Jason joked from his seat but Shane ignored him and flung the back-door open. "Shane?"

_Four years old. Sitting next to mummy on the sofa – Shane, Jason and Nate were singing. When they finished both Sydney and Mummy clapped. "Well done boys. They were great weren't they Syd?" She nodded enthusiastically._

_Six years old. Trying to get mummy's attention. "That's good, fantastic. Well done." She praised her sons as they finished showing her their new song. "Mummy! Look, I got a star at school today."_

"_That's nice, sweetheart." She mumbled then focused back on Shane, Jason and Nate._

_Ten years old. Called into school. "Sydney's work has been deteriorating quite a lot, so we took it to our advantage to do some tests on her and the results have come back positive that she does have Dyslexia." They rolled their eyes, they didn't have time for this._

Sydney opened her eyes, the water was just past her shoulders. She wanted to go back to the past, where everything was perfect and normal – like the average family. The water was now round her neck and the water was getting rougher and rougher. There was no going back, this was the end.

He belted across the sand but he couldn't see her, he started to panic. "No, No. Sydney!" He yelled out, hoping she would just swim back to shore. He would make everything better, he couldn't lose her. "Sydney!" He called again but there was no answer. Without a second thought he started to run out in the ocean – fully clothed but he didn't care. He swam out to as far out at sea as he could go. He ducked his head under the water and franticly searched around for her. He resurfaced and let out a sob. He ducked under again but all he could see was a blue blur. He came up again, needing air. "Shane! What the hell are you doing?!" He heard Nate yell from the shore. He just continued to sob in the middle of the ocean. "She's gone." He cried out.

"What?!"

Shane began to shiver and cry continuously the waves crashing against him. "It's too late."

"_But we can't, it's too late."_

Review!

Sorry if it sucked.

Epilogue coming soon.

Song: Topics - Nevertheless


	7. Epilogue: How to Save A Life

Epilogue: How to Save A Life.

Shane sat on the sun lounger in the back garden. It's was very hot and sunny day, so they decided to have some friends round. He watched as all his friend splashed around in the swimming pool, laughing and shrieking – he could only watch. He hasn't been back in water since that night... Yes, he had become Aquaphobic. He picked up the abandoned 'Us Weekly' Magazine and once again – there lives were displayed on the front page. _'Connect 3's Parents Charged with cause of the death of Sydney Gray.'_

He felt like this heart was being pulled at, he flipped open the magazine and began to read.

_'Sharon and Terry Gray, parents of popular teen band 'Connect 3' were charged with the cause of Sydney Gray's suicide early on Tuesday morning. The court hearing was a tough battle for Shane Gray as he had to give his statement in front of the courtroom. It's reported he said that his parents neglected his younger sister and didn't treat her as if she was their daughter, he also told the judge that he tried to help and stop everything that was going on but nothing worked.  
Reports have shown that Shane found a suicide note left by his sister moments before she drowned herself in the ocean, outside their house. Her body was found early this month.'_ He wanted to stop reading but he couldn't stop himself. _'Sydney Gray, who was just 15 years old, had made newspapers a few months back for self harming – surely, this should have been the first warning sign.' _Stop. '_Sharon and Terry were sentenced to six years in prison though sparks are flying that it should have been longer.' _Stop. _'The judge said that they neglected her and 'treated her like a slave' – Since both Shane and Nate under the age of 18 years, their legal guardian is now Jason.'_

"Shane?" He whipped his head up to see Mitchie, drying off her face with a towel. "What are you reading?"

He stuttered and just threw the magazine to the side. She picked it up and sighed, "It'll calm down in a few weeks." He nodded and smiled softly at her. "Shane... are you alright?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, I will be." He sucked his breath in. "At least I have you, hey?"

She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips before flopping down in the seat next to him. "Forever and always."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as they stared contently into each other's eyes. They leaned in but were interrupted by Jason. "Hey guys, up for a game of water volleyball?"

Mitchie turned back and looked at Shane who smiled at her. "Go on, though I may just referee this game."

She smiled at him and kissed him one last time before heading back to the pool. He slowly got up from his chair, taking the magazine with him. He entered the kitchen and chucked the magazine in the bin. He had a glass of orange juice and set the glass on the side as he watched them splashing around in the pool. He wandered into the living room and looked up at the urn on the fireplace, smiling sadly at it. He looked down at his phone on the counter, before picking it up and dialling.

"Hi, it's Shane. I really need to talk to you. Are you free?" Shane waited for a response. "OK, I'll be there in about ten minutes. Thank you." He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He quickly scribbled a note down and left it on the counter. _Gone out. Be back in a hour or two. - Shane. _He grabbed the car keys off the side and left the house.

"Shane. How are you?" Dr. Nash. Shane came into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Alright." He said softly. Dr. Nash smiled politely at him but Shane just stared into the space.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked

Shane sat down and looked down in his lap. "I want to see my parents."

"Shane-" He started but was cut off.

"No, I need to see them. I need to how they are feeling about all this." He said determined.

"Shane, I really do not think that is a good idea. You're only just starting to get back to normal and seeing them will probably just make you go back to how you were a month ago."

Shane shook his head. "I don't think so. I just need to see them."

"Shane, I _really_-" Dr Nash started but was cut off once again.

"Please." Shane said softly. He looked down at his little book in his hand, all the progress Shane had made. He couldn't understand why Shane would want to see them, he flicked back a few pages, he skimmed the pages. _He hates them, all he has told me today is that he hates them._

_At court, Shane broke down. Tortured himself with the thought about his sister being neglected._

_He thinks its his fault. He didn't stop her in time. He didn't tell anyone about it._

Dr Nash looked up from his book, looking Shane in the eye. He was desperate but he couldn't figure out why. "OK," He gave in, with a sigh. "When?"

The walked slowly through the halls of the jail, after being searched. The jail guard was in front of them and one was slowly behind. They walked into a big room, a few tables scattered around. Dr Nash was starting to think this was a bad idea. They sat down at one of the tables, with the guard, as they waited for Shane's parents to arrive. Shane looked as if he was in pain, Dr Nash placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. Just then, a door opened and in came Shane's parents, dressed in bright orange jumpsuits. He felt something when he saw them, a certain emotion he couldn't identify. They sat down, opposite Shane. Sharon, his mother, had bags under her eyes and without her make up on, Shane felt as if he could see the evil within her now. His dad, Terry, hadn't shaved, his eyes were bloodshot, he could see the evil in him too. Sharon reached out and touched Shane's hand gently, he immediately removed his hand from hers as if it was acid. She sat back into her chair, her eyes watching him. However, Shane could not make eye contact with them. "I'm glad you came to see us, Shane." His father said. Shane didn't reply.

"How are you?" His mother asked softly.

Shane finally looked up in her eyes. "OK." He said shortly.

"How are Nate and Jason?"

Shane looked down again. "Better." The awkwardness returned. "How are you two?" Shane asked.

"Not well." Terry said truthfully. He than began to explain to Shane what it was like to be in prison. As he was rambling, Shane looked into their eyes and that emotion returned but this time he knew what it was. He was glad.

"I'm glad." He mumbled. His parents didn't hear though. "I'm glad." He repeated but louder.

The stopped talking and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm glad you're not well, I'm glad." Tears began to pour out of his eyes but he didn't care. "I'm glad you are suffering, I'm glad it's terrible in here." Sharon and Terry shared a look, they didn't understand. "I wanted to come here to see, if you hated it. If you were suffering because you deserve it. And I'm glad."

Sharon had tears in her eyes and Terry was pretty much the same. "Nothing you do could make up for this. Nothing and in six years time, don't come looking for me because I would have moved on. I might even have a family of my own, a family I love and care for unlike you." Shane was now yelling and the prison officers didn't know whether to stop him or let him continue. "I'm glad your suffering, but that's even half as bad as ... as Sydney was! I hate you!" He yelled, but began to sob. Dr Nash grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the table, Shane didn't fight it. "I hate you." He sobbed as he was lead out of the room. As soon as they left the jail and got into Dr Nash's car, Shane began to compose himself.

Dr Nash concluded that was a bad idea as he drove back to his office. Shane was shaking with anger in the front seat but he could sense Shane was trying to fight it. "It's OK, to feel angry Shane." He didn't reply.

When the got back to his office, Shane took off right away. Muttering a quick thank you and goodbye to Dr Nash before getting in his car a driving back home. It had been more than a hour, much more.

When he got home, he could still hear everyone in the pool. They didn't even know. He shut the front door but as soon as he did, Mitchie came out of the living room, worry and relief on his face. "Shane!" She whisper-shouted. "Where have you been?"

Shane looked at her confused, "Why are you whispering?"

"Because, I didn't tell the others you had gone. I didn't want them to worry." Shane silenced. "Where did you go?" She repeated.

"Out, look it doesn't matter, OK?" He said shrugging it off as he placed his keys on the side and walked into the kitchen. Mitchie followed.

"Shane," She started but stopped a took a deep breath. "I was just worried, that's all."

"Well I'm fine so don't worry, OK?" He chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek as he got a can of soda from the fridge and went outside. Mitchie once again, followed.

"Shane, please." She pleaded, sitting down on the sun loungers with him. He sighed, setting the can on the table.

"OK, but don't freak out. Please." She nodded. "I went to see my parents."

Mitchie's eyes nearly fell out her head. "What?!"

"Mitchie! You said you wouldn't freak." She composed herself as much as she could. "Me and Dr Nash went to see them-"

"_He _thought this was a good idea?!"

"Mitchie!" She shut up again. "We went to see them and I was happy." Mitchie raised her eyebrows, confused. "They were doing terrible, they hated it and – and I was happy. They're getting what they deserve. Finally."

Mitchie didn't speak for a moment. "Shane I-"

"No, it's OK." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Every thing's going to be OK for now on." They both smiled at each other.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life...."_

**The End**


End file.
